Nagland
Nagland - Land of the free nagland is a nation of power and protection to its people and great power and dromoracy nagland is based on a ireland close to australia nagland wanted indapendance from other nations so we have moved there our capital is west coastland we belong to the great ultra alliance we hope for peace and for protection from those that are in the darkness and evil and help those that are in our need nagland has a good militery not to big not to small and 1 part we will never research is nukes i do thow want a nuke power plant with great power and strength we hope for a better future let as be who we are History we started cyber nations in late jan we developed on our own till i joined the ultra alliance nagland isant devoted for war exept the nag war of freedom and thats were the slogen go nag War war was wered for nagland the nation is to powerful, greatful and peaceful thay are helping those that are weak but 1 minite y did nagland goto war well this is a very long and devistating even nathan grant didn't understand but we did gone to war 2 times when nathan grant founded the land of the free but 1 nation didn't agree all these months we have been attacted our force and distroyed our miliatery for the great and powerful nagland this was out of order so the (nai) was created to promise to protect those that are in our need we finnely won the war we can never forget those that gave us our freedom Capital City - Western Coastland well it starts with westcoast and the city of westcoast is the city of the west coast was boarded with a wall and cut off from the country with within its history was inruled by diffrent leaders but the great leader nathan grant had the wall demolished and for all of land to become nagland the diffreant to this citys is westcoast is ruled by the mayor of west coast then the city of west coastland is were the great palace of the rich is now all of nagland We are British nagland was free after the british empire signed over indapendance we were in britian but we wanted indapendance so we are now based with the australians but we still have stayed with the british the land of the free the nai (national armed indapendance) promise protection nagland help those that need not those that want, train the youngs, aid the little, help the tiny bring the peace to all nag empire go nag the last speech nagland had started another war again as nagland didnt think about freedom thay thort just to attack this option was found the most stupid thing that nagland had then finnely restricted the war and declared peace with the nation we then spent most of our empire recovering as we were so broke that we went into det finnely we ended the det and as for our freedom was a little nagland civil war as all people refused to pay tax till nathan grant stept in and put nagland at rest the flag was made but there was no stars or arrows because the land still was not free because we were ruled by the british so we moved to australia and that formed our flag we then had our land of the free after go nag so we settled in our new land and now we offer peace freedom and help towards the weaker in the ultra alliance so now we are the land of the free and finnely nagland is now formed the may war (includes aidanland) (info coming to nagland soon)